heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Boog
Boog is the main protagonist of the Open Season ''franchise. He is Elliot's best friend and Ranger Beth's former pet. He is voiced by Martin Lawrence in the first movie, Mike Epps in the second, Matthew J Munn in the third who is also the voice of his doppelganger, and Donny Lucas in the fourth. Biography ''Open Season In the first installment of the Open Season series, Boog lives in an ordinary life in the town of Timberline with his owner Ranger Beth, who is a park ranger and has raised Boog ever since he was little. When he encounters Elliot, he develops a dislike of him, but at the film's ending, they become best friends. Boog accidentally scares off his fans after chasing Elliot and is taken alongside the deer to the top of the falls, to protect Boog from hunters and the villainous hunter Shaw. Boog shows an immediate dislike to the woods, and almost leaves after realizing Elliot lied about knowing the way back to Timberline, but decides to return and help the animals defeat the hunters and Shaw. When Beth returns in a helicopter to pick up Boog, she sees he has made new friends and decides to keep him in the forest. Open Season 2 One morning, Boog attends Elliot and Giselle's wedding with the other wilds, serving as Elliot's best man. After Elliot witnesses Mr. Weenie being taken away by Bob and Bobbie and tells Boog and the others about this, they make a rescue mission to get him back (with Boog noting that they did not give up when the hunters invaded the forest). Eventually, when Elliot and Giselle get in an argument, Boog breaks it up and tells Giselle they have to stay together as they are partners. Upon hearing this, a shocked Elliot calls Boog a traitor for siding with Giselle, tells his girlfriend (whom he calls a "traitor ex") to enjoy her "new-found partnership" and tells Boog he doesn't need him and that he can find Mr. Weenie himself. In the end, Elliot and Giselle get married and Boog is very happy for Elliot. When Elliot's antler cracks off, Boog winces and replies, "Ooh. That just ain't right." Open Season 3 One morning after hibernating, Boog plans an annual guys' trip to spend some time with his male friends, but they are all busy spending time with their families, so the only one left is Elliot. Unfortunately, Giselle tells Elliot to tell Boog he cannot go on the guys trip due to Giselle going to visit her mother. An upset Boog goes to the Maslova Family Circus and tries to make new friends there. When the wilds find out about his disappearance, they hatch a mission to rescue him. Before the circus returns to Russia. Boog doesn't want to leave Elliot or his girlfriend Ursa, so he allows her to live in the forest with them. Open Season: Scared Silly Coming soon! Appearance Boog is a huge brown grizzly bear with a light brown face and belly. Personality Boog is a happy-go-lucky, 900-pound grizzly bear. However, he can get a bit irritated right away. In the first film, Elliot served as a foil for him, although at the end, they have became partners in time. Gallery Boog/Gallery Trivia * Boog is similar to Vincent from Over the Hedge in appearance, but Boog is good rather than evil. * A running gag throughout the series is that people think that Boog weighs 1,200 pounds. * Boog is often thought to have been the deuteragonist of the second film, while Elliot was the main protagonist. While this is kind of true as Elliot had a bigger role in the second film, but Boog remains the bigger good throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Open Season characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Pets Category:Wilds Category:Heroes Category:Smartest Category:Cowards Category:Leaders Category:Sony Pictures Animation characters Category:Protagonist Category:Friendly characters Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists